


Birthday Girl

by queerest_avenger



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Boy’s A Simp, F/M, Fluff, He just wants to love on you, Self-Insert, Soft Boyfriend Shawn, kinda annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: My 21st birthday is in seven days and I wish I could spend it with straight Canadian Boy™️.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/ Female Reader
Kudos: 5





	Birthday Girl

You’re awoken by the mattress dipping under a weight at the edge of the bed. Shawn was sitting cross legged with a cupcake he stayed up late baking, lit by a single candle and a cup of tea in his tattooed hand. He nudged you with his foot and you groaned. You threw your arm over the pillow covering your head, screwing your eyes shut, hoping he’d leave you alone. It was way too early. “C’mon, birthday girl, wake up or I’ll start singing.” He chuckled at your stubbornness. You sighed loudly, propping yourself up on your elbows. You squinted your eyes, allowing them to adjust to the intruding light spilling into the room as you took in your boyfriend’s form. You rubbed the sleep out of your eye with the back of your hand, noticing him smirking at you. “What, Mendes?” You snapped. He laughed through his nose. “Nothing. Your bed head is cute.” He grinned, moting his head. You reached a hand up, running your fingers through your hair. You groaned again. “It’s very fluffy.” Shawn smirked again. You flipped off. “You’re lucky it’s your birthday. I wouldn’t have to be so nice. Now, make a wish.” He held out the plate to you. You leaned forward, holding your hair back as you closed your eyes. You opened them to find Shawn staring at you expectantly. “So, what’d you wish for?” He raised a brow. “A new boyfriend.” You smiled up at him. He gasped, pretending to be hurt by your comment. “That’s it, the special treatment is over!” He exclaimed as he leaned over you, placing the coffee mug on the bedside table before picking up the cupcake. You furrowed your eyebrows, starting to open your mouth to ask him what he planned to do with it. And you got your answer. Shawn smushed the cupcake against your nose, smearing the icing on your upper lip. You gasped as you opened your eyes, glaring at him. “Shawn, you little shit!” He held his stomach as he laughed. Hearing it made up for it a little, but not completely. You got on your knees, crawling towards Shawn. He moved back when he realised what you were doing, almost falling off the bed in the process. “Fuck. Honey, I’m sorry. I was just-“ he stopped talking as you straddled his lap, placing your hands on his face. “What’re you-“ you pulled him down to kiss him, transferring some of the icing to his nose and mouth. You pulled away with a giggle, licking your lips. “I deserved that.” He breathed out a laugh. “A little bit” you replied, pinching your fingers. Shawn got up to retrieve a washcloth to clean the two of you up. He pulled you into his lap after, his large hands resting on your sides. His thumbs drawing circles lazily. “So, you’re finally the big two-one.” He stated, leaning down to place a kiss on your forehead. “Yep.” You responded, popping the ‘p’. “I still haven’t sang for the birthday girl.” You whined, covering his mouth with your hand, “Shawn. You promised, no singing.” “I thought you liked my singing. You’ve been lying to me this whole time?” He asked, feigning mock hurt. “No, drama queen. I love it!” You laugh at your dramatic boyfriend. “I just don’t like making a big deal out of my birthday. You know that, bambi. He hummed in response. You suddenly felt his arms tighten around you. “Shawn?” He responded by singing Happy Birthday and you whined, struggling to get out of hold. “I hate you!” “Lies!”, he sang before continuing. He sang it two more times just to spite you. “Are you done now, Shawn.” “Yes, baby, I’m done.” He laughed as you pouted. “Happy birthday, my little bird.” He covered your face in wet kissing causing you to giggle and scrunch your face up in disgust. “Can we go back to sleep now?” You asked, trying to pull him down on the bed with you. “Only on one condition.” You raised your eyebrow, signalling him to continue. “I get to give you birthday kisses?” You rolled your eyes, laughing. “You’re such a fuckin’ simp.” “So is that a ‘yes’?”  
He asked, grinning at you goofily. “Yes.” You huff out. Shawn flopped on you, covering your face in kisses again. “You’re so annoying!” He kissed you for a few minutes before pulling away. “But you love me.” “Yes. I love your annoying ass so much. Even though you woke me up.” “Then, that’s all that matters.” He responded, lying his head on your chest. Your fingers played with Shawn’s curls as you rubbed his back. It didn’t take you long before you felt your eyes start to droop, Shawn letting out a faint snore. You giggled to yourself. “I love you.”


End file.
